ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Game Trooper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ratchet & Clank Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Game Trooper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spartan G-23 (Talk) 12:55, December 3, 2009 Hi! hi just reading your fan fiction, they're great! Weapon Box Template how do u do the weapon box templete -ChronoSky9 Coincedence Shock Bomb... hey lol that was one of weapons but changed it to HyperBomb lol ChronoSky9- hey, how do you make your own box arts? Thanks ChronoSky9 noo! nooo! not the hypershot ultra ChronoSky9- Any ideas? I'll most likely make Ratchet & Clank Era: (name pending) longer. Well, and the series does have 5 total games in it. By the way, could you help me out with the name? That was kind of the speedbump to creating the storyline was that I didn't have a name yet.Spritydove 16:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, DW dw, i just came back and got new ideas, i'll remove the contest, no problemos ChronoSky9 Change Name? do you know how to change an articles name Thanks ChronoSky9 delete? hey why you delete unsung heroes that game was great. ChronoSky9 what happens now So What Happens Now? ChronoSky9 Unsung Heroes Thanx! Why'd you delete Unsung Heroes? It was awesome! Spritydove 21:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Dear game trooper i am not angry at you my apolegess for messing up your idea i will not do a chilidish thing for that and i didnt spell childish right okay so i am sorry . From Jegaman . Re: Bye Thanks, it was nice of you say goodbye. Farewell and take care. HENRIKV4My talk page 18:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unnamed Era piece Thanx for the suggestion, but there's just one itsy-bitsy problem: he's not going home. He's going who-knows-where in a different dimension. Hmm... dimension... Is anyone else thinking comic book? JK. But thanx for suggesting a name. Do you think you could help me with part of the series? I suck at weapons. Missile launcher, blaster, bombs... Wow, what a great weapons imagination I have!Spritydove 05:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, he is going to his kind, but his kind isn't the same as his home. His home is Fastoon, but he's already been there. What I'm having issues with, to lead into the fifth game, is the Lombaxes wanting to go back to Fastoon. I mean, it is rundown, and I'll bet their new city thing is a lot better. So would they want to go back is my problem. Maybe some would, and some would stay behind. And there I go, thinking to myself outloud on someone else's talk page. I think I'll shut up now.Spritydove 06:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Continuing with the Era topic Well, I'm guessing they went somewhere deserty like Fastoon, since that's usually where they end up. Or the city Ratchet saw in the portal Tachyon opened up was lying, and they ended up on some polluted, abandoned swampy planet, and would be glad to come back to Fastoon. Heck, I've only got basics for the storylines, and I'm just makin' up as I go.Spritydove 21:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! I think I'ma try to figure the rest out. If I need any help, I'll let you know. Or if you find something else you can help me with. Spritydove 03:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin As it stands, it doesn't seem as though the site needs more crats or SysOps, so for now I must decline that request. Should the wiki grow larger in the future, or I leave Wikia, I'll promote someone up, but for now we're good as is. Regards, --rocket 12 21:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC)